Les joies du Onsen
by Eikaow
Summary: Ce passage aux sources chaudes était vraiment une bénédiction ! / OS - KagaKuro - Rating M - Suite " indirecte " de mon two-shot " L'évidence, c'est pas toujours évident ". Lisez-le avant coup, c'est mieux pour la compréhension :) Enjoy !


**Titre :** Les joies du Onsen

**Pairing :** Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Histoire, mise en scène, tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

**Warning : Spoiler épisode 12 et début du tome 13 tout juste sorti chez nous, attention ! ( Passage aux sources chaudes ). Donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, passez votre chemin ! Merci / Lemon :3**

**Note importante : Il faut avoir lu mon Two-shot L'évidence, c'est pas toujours évident pour être à l'aise dans la lecture. C'est une suite. Pas directe mais une suite ^^ !**

**Note number two :** Coucou ! C'est la forme ?

Je reviens avec un autre OS portant sur KnB et plus précisément Kagami et Kuroko, encore ( Ils sont miaam! ). Il s'agit d'une petite « revisite » si on veut de l'épisode 12 de l'animé et du chapitre je ne sais plus combien du manga. C'est le passage aux sources chaudes. Vous aussi, il vous a marqué ? XD J'ai gardé certains dialogues de l'animé ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez, merci encore et à bientôt !

**-x-x-**

« Wooooooooh ! »

Riko Aida ré-ajusta la lanière de son sac contre son épaule et étira un sourire satisfait en observant ses joueurs. Tous les garçons étaient bouche bée, certains comme Koganei et Izuki avaient même des étoiles dans les yeux, en avisant le bâtiment se dressant devant eux. Un vieil édifice en bois, hautement accueillant et richement décoré de végétations alentours. On pouvait même voir la chaleur émaner d'un des bains par dessus la haie de bambous. Les sources chaudes.

« C'est pas normal... »

La voix du capitaine tremblait presque. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, une moue implorante à l'appui.

« C'est … C'est quoi l'arnaque ? ! »

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de la coach et elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Kyoshi prenait les devant, assenant une tape sur les épaules du jeune homme à lunettes, en rigolant bruyamment.

« Allez, voyons ! Profitons-en au lieu de commencer à nous plaindre ! C'est une idée merveilleuse que tu as eu là, Riko ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment, ne manquant pas de lancer un dernier regard sévère à Hyugâ qui esquissa un frisson.

« Je vous veux au top pour la Winter Cup ! Relaxez-vous ! » Scanda t-elle, un immense sourire – à faire froid dans le dos selon un certain joueur à lunettes – à l'appui.

Les jeunes gens s'engagèrent dans la bâtisse et Aida s'autorisa une dernière inspection sur ses joueurs. Kagami et Kuroko, silencieux, trainaient la patte derrière le petit groupe. Les yeux de la jolie coatch s'écarquillèrent un court instant quand elle découvrit clairement les mains du dunker et du joueur fantôme anormalement proches, se frôlant sans l'ombre d'un doute, avant de se séparer vivement quand ils passèrent devant elle pour pénétrer dans l'habitation. Riko Aida n'était pas fille d'entraineur – et ancien joueur – pour rien, ses yeux étaient entrainé à déceler les éventuelles … Et bien, les éventuelles petites choses à cacher. Et là, nul doute qu'elle venait d'en trouver une belle, et de taille. Elle qui pensait que ses deux joueurs s'étaient encore une fois disputé... Force est de croire qu'elle avait tout faux et que la vérité était finalement toute autre. Visiblement Bakagami et Kuroko entretenaient un petit secret, plutôt inattendu, songea t-elle. Enfin « petit »... C'était plutôt le scoop du siècle aux yeux de la jeune femme mais c'était surtout, et avant tout, quelque chose sur lequel il fallait veiller pour la bonne entente des deux sus-mentionnés et notamment leur jeu et ainsi la bonne cohésion de l'équipe. Elle secoua la tête et poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Rah ... Ces deux crétins m'auront à l'usure... »

Quelque secondes passèrent et c'est un Hyugâ au regard interrogateur qui passa la tête par la porte coulissante, sortant la coatch de ses pensées. Celle-ci découvrant alors qu'elle était seule, tous les autres l'attendant à l'intérieur.

« Oy... On t'attend.

- Aaah pardon, je réfléchissais ! … Q-quoi ? Rougit-elle alors que le jeune homme étirait un sourire amusé, dans sa direction.

- Rien rien...

- Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps, ça te ferait pas de mal ! Allez zou …! »

Le capitaine essaya au mieux de cacher son sourire aux yeux de la jeune femme qui passait à ses côtés, une mine boudeuse à l'appui. _« Elle est vraiment mignonne... Dommage que ce soit une sadique finie.. »_

« Oy, crétin !

- Ouais, ouais... »

Les nouveaux arrivants furent placé dans leur chambre ; une vaste pièce remplie de futons pour l'équipe entière, exceptée bien entendue la coatch qui logeait du côté « fille » de l'auberge.

« On est enfin dans une source chaude... Déclara un Hyugâ détendu à souhait alors que l'ensemble des joueurs se prélassaient enfin dans les bains.

- Riko a de bonnes idées parfois ! Fit Kyoshi en se frottant le visage.

- Oui, nous emmener aux sources chaudes pour nous détendre. » renchérit joyeusement Tsuchida.

Se « détendre », c'était le maître mot... Pendant que les autres joueurs s'ébrouaient dans l'eau, Kagami et Kuroko étaient de l'autre côté du bain, un peu plus loin, silencieux, appréciant eux aussi les vertus de l'eau chaude contre leur peau. Les muscles se détendaient, les esprits voguaient ailleurs... C'était délassant d'être apaisé de la sorte, de ne plus penser à rien l'espace d'un instant. Le dunker rouvrit soudainement les yeux en sentant une main aventureuse se presser contre la sienne, posée sagement contre la pierre. Il se risqua un regard vers ses _sempais_ puis vers son coéquipier et eut envie de le manger sur place tandis qu'il avisait le rose maculant ses joues et ses paupières closes.

« Kagami-kun... »

Taiga se rapprocha de son ombre, de sorte à pouvoir lui toucher pleinement le bras sous l'eau, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. La chaleur ambiante était enivrante et les soupirs que poussait Kuroko étaient quant à eux proprement grisants. Il commençait, sans le vouloir, à avoir chaud aux creux des reins.

« Oy, arrête de soupirer comme ça, c'est pas fair-play .. » grommela t-il doucement en faisant voyager sa main sur la cuisse de son ombre, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher d'avantage.

Une caresse légère, aérienne. Il s'en mordit la lèvre.

Il fallait dire que depuis qu'ils avaient franchi le pas tous les deux ce soir là, chez lui, c'était comme s'ils avaient eu une révélation. Kagami n'arrivait désormais plus à réfréner ses pensées pour le moins peu catholiques en présence de l'autre qui s'en amusait hautement désormais. Ils avaient jusque là réussi à garder le secret et leur basket était resté plus ou moins le même, étrangement plus complice selon les dires de la coatch. Le rouge s'autorisa un autre regard vers le profil du plus petit et la chaleur le gagna à nouveau, prenant un cran au dessus à l'intérieur de son corps. Kuroko était tellement attirant, alangui de la sorte, la nuque reposant contre la pierre, presque contre son épaule, les joues rosies, les cheveux mouillés et en bataille... Tetsuya soupira à nouveau. Un soupir plaintif et désinhibée qui donna des frissons de plaisir au plus grand.

« J'ai chaud, Kagami-kun... »

Kagami retira sa main aventureuse et la posa contre l'épaule du joueur fantôme, le sérieux déformant ses traits.

« T'as pas l'habitude ? Tu devrais sortir un peu. Viens.

- Encore un peu... ça ira. »

Le rouge quant à lui choisi de sortir un moment, laissant sa serviette échouée contre son épaule. C'est à ce moment qu'Hyugâ lui tint un discours un peu louche sur _« comment tenir sa serviette, avec classe »_ ou un truc dans le style. Lui s'en fichait, il était venu en short de bain. Apparemment c'était une bêtise... Bref. Son capitaine lui tint ensuite le crachoir un moment, exigeant de lui qu'il lui brosse le dos.

« C'est au _kohai_ de laver le dos du _sempai_ ! » Avait-il clamé en s'installant sur le siège en bois et désignant son dos d'un coup de pouce.

Les cris de douleur qui s'en suivirent confortèrent le rouge dans l'idée qu'il s'était effectivement gourré quelque part. Toutes les brosses se ressemblaient ! Brosse à récurer, brosse à nettoyer... Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à fiche ?! Tandis qu'Izuki ramassait le pauvre capitaine au sol, Kagami étira un sourire en observant son petit ami occupé, lui, à laver énergiquement son chiot. Enfin... lui restait quand même à une distance de sécurité suffisante. Mieux valait être prévoyant avec une bête enragée de ce style ! Bref, le tableau était... Savonneux.

Et puis vint le moment où le reste de l'équipe décida ( sauf Kyoshi, gloire à lui... Et Tsuchida. Pensées pour sa petite amie. ) d'espionner les bains des filles, échafaudant des plans farfelus pour espérer voir par dessus ou au travers l'épaisse clôture de bambous. Kagami, par sa taille, se retrouva embringué là-dedans sans trop savoir comment... Kuroko était pendant ce temps, retourné dans l'eau et commencé à ressembler à une écrevisse qualité supérieure. Taiga fut désigné pour l'aider à aller se rafraichir dehors.

Pas besoin de préciser que la rouste que mit Riko à l'ensemble des joyeux voyeurs fut à la hauteur de son sourire de sadique notoire. Teppei les avait prévenu... Ce garçon ira loin.

Kagami soutint son ombre, pressant son corps contre le sien, alors qu'ils rentraient dans les vestiaires afin de se rhabiller. Kuroko était un peu étourdi, la chaleur lui ayant monté à la tête plus que nécessaire. Il laissa le plus petit contre le banc et parti s'habiller à son tour, s'emparant de ses vêtements dans les panières.

« Ça va aller, Kuroko ? » S'enquit le rouge alors qu'il enfilait son haut noir, s'autorisant un regard vers son homologue.

Lequel homologue avait enfilé son short mais semblait batailler avec son t-shirt. Kagami soupira à la fois amusé et attendri. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et étira un sourire en l'observant se battre avec le vêtement ; en vain.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Le bleuté hocha la tête à travers le tissu et déclara forfait, laissant l'autre lui venir en aide. Sa tête tournait tellement qu'il n'allait pas refuser un appui supplémentaire, d'autant plus si c'était pour se laisser aller contre le corps robuste de sa nouvelle lumière. Même dans les vapes, l'envie de se coller à Kagami ne semblait pas le quitter... Un frisson le parcourut à cette pensée.

Taiga s'approcha alors, venant lui abaisser son t-shirt, laissant sortir le visage rougie par l'effort et la chaleur. Le joueur fantôme laissa échapper un soupir délassant alors que les mains de sa lumière restaient en faction sur son torse, étrangement. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa complètement aller contre l'autre garçon qui l'attira contre lui, le serrant jalousement, tout en continuant des caresses aériennes sur sa peau frissonnante.

« Huum... Kagami-kun... »

C'était follement agréable. Sa lumière le flattait légèrement, en de doux mouvements contre sa peau et le bleuté devait maintenant batailler contre l'envie de s'assoupir mais aussi l'envie d'aller plus loin. L'odeur de Kagami... Son toucher... La rougeur sur ses joues s'accentua alors qu'il soupirait de plaisir contre le corps du dunker en lui agrippant le bras. Dunker qui... Devait se battre contre l'afflux de sang qui commencerait très très vite à migrer vers le bas si Kuroko continuait de gémir de plaisir de la sorte. Il stoppa ses caresses, à contre cœur et entreprit de se relever doucement, Kuroko toujours dans ses bras.

« Oy... Ce serait mieux si tu t'allongeais. Je vais chercher un truc humide à te poser sur le front. »

Le bleuté acquiesça lui aussi à contre cœur, et ils sortirent dans le couloir. Kuroko s'allongea sur le banc de bois en soufflant d'aise. Effectivement, ça faisait du bien. L'air était frais ici. Bientôt on lui posa un linge humide et frais sur le front et les yeux.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demanda la voix de son petit ami.

- Oui, une boisson énergisante... »

Un regard vers le distributeur de boissons lui indiqua qu'il n'y en avait plus. Kagami soupira.

« Pas le choix, je vais à l'extérieur t'en chercher.

- Merci. »

Kuroko releva alors légèrement le linge humide et le rabaissa contre ses yeux, se laissant doucement porter par le sommeil qui commençait à jouer avec son esprit et son corps. Il crut entendre un cri au loin, un truc vague qui ressemblait à _« machin bidule -kuen ! »_ mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir de sommeil et son esprit était brumeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que Kagami revienne et qu'il puisse se reposer contre lui... Cette pensée était vraiment alléchante, oui... hum. Les minutes défilèrent encore doucement avant que des pas se pressant dans le couloir ne le tire de son semi-sommeil. Il sentit qu'on apposait quelque chose de frais à ses côtés et releva son bandeau en vue de remercier sa lumière.

Lumière qui se révéla n'être pas la bonne. Du moins, ce n'était plus d'actualité... Le jeune homme se releva prestement, un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs puisqu'un léger vertige le prit, et ancra son regard vers le nouveau venu. Aomine Daiki composa sagement sa commande sur le distributeur à boissons avant de porter ses yeux sur son ancienne ombre.

« Ça faisait un « moment », Tetsu.

- Aomine-kun. »

L'as de _Touhou_ ouvrit sa canette de soda et en but une gorgée avant d'aller s'adosser au mur, face à son ancien partenaire.

« Tiens, le ricain est pas là ? Fit-il en regardant les deux côtés du couloir désert.

- Kagami-kun ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. »

Aomine amena sa canette à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois et étira un sourire.

« Oh allez, arrête les formalités ! Vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air ou pas ? Tu m'as toujours pas dit. »

Le bleuté ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues alors qu'il ancrait son regard, neutre, dans celui du basané qui éclata aussitôt de rire.

« Je m'en doutais ha ha ! C'est du rapide !

- Arrête de rire, Aomine-kun. C'est agaçant. »

L'as de _Touhou_ consentit à s'arrêter et secoua la tête, clairement amusé.

« C'est bon... C'est grâce à moi que t'as pu mettre le grappin dessus n'est-ce pas ? Sois pas si coincé. D'autant que visiblement, c'est loin d'être le cas. Hein, Tetsu ? »

Pas troublé pour un sou – enfin en apparence - , le passeur croisa ses mains contre ses genoux, en baissant le regard, semblant réfléchir. Il ne pouvait le nier : C'était bel et bien grâce à son ancienne lumière qu'il avait pu avancer, sentimentalement parlant avec Kagami et en arriver à ce qu'ils soient désormais ensemble. Un micro-sourire prit place sur ses lèvres à cette douce pensée... Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être heureux à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Kagami comme étant son petit ami. L'amour hein ? … Il avait définitivement les deux pieds dedans. Il releva alors son visage vers l'autre garçon.

« Merci, Aomine-kun. »

Des mots de gratitude... A l'adresse d'Aomine. Cela semblait aujourd'hui surréaliste et pourtant... De son côté, le basané hocha simplement la tête et le silence retomba dans le couloir. Les minutes passèrent, longues et oppressantes...L'ambiance légère et détendue semblait s'être à présent fait la malle. Daiki reporta alors son regard sur son ancien partenaire, le sérieux déformant ses traits déjà d'ordinaire si durs. Il but une gorgée supplémentaire de sa boisson et reprit :

« J'ai vu ton match. C'était la nouvelle technique dont Satsuki parlait ?

- Oui. C'est pour pouvoir vous combattre. »

Aomine émit un nouveau rire en se détachant du mur.

« Désolé mais c'est inutile. La _Winter_ _Cup_ sera gagné par...

… Nous ! »

Daiki écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un bras puissant lui enserrait l'épaule. Il pivota son regard pour tomber sur les orbes flamboyantes qu'il connaissait bien désormais. Il plissa le regard sous l'intensité de celui de son homologue. L'art de tomber à pic chez ce gars n'était plus à apprendre, tch.

« Ne met pas ton bras sur mon épaule. »

Kuroko se releva et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son petit ami.

« Kagami-kun. »

Taiga lui répondit d'un regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le joueur de _Touhou_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

S'ensuivit une discussion sur le basket, évidemment. Aomine rappela au rouge que même si celui-ci se pressait devant la porte des génie, il n'en restait pas moins à l'entrée. _« Tu es encore loin de nous. La génération des Miracles. Pour l'instant, tu n'es même pas un divertissement. »_ avait t-il dit. Kuroko avait clamé qu'il avait hâte de commencer les festivités de cet hiver et Kagami avait renchérit en affirmant que la coupe de cet hiver serait un bon – si ce n'est le meilleur – moyen pour régler leurs comptes.

_« Très bien. Je t'attends. »_ Avait dit Aomine, avant de clore la discussion et de prendre le chemin de la sortie, sans un regard de plus vers les deux joueurs de _Seirin_.

Les deux garçons observèrent le joueur de _Touhou_ qui tournait à l'angle du couloir et dès qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, Kuroko frôla la main de sa lumière avec la sienne. Taiga baissa la tête pour observer la peau blanche flatter la sienne par intermittence, comme si elle était en attente de quelque chose.

« Kagami-kun. Je veux que l'on gagne la _Winter_ _Cup_. » Déclara le bleuté, un ton sérieux et déterminé à l'appui.

Pour toutes réponses, le dunker enserra sa main dans la sienne tout en l'attirant contre lui, posant son autre main sur sa hanche et calant son visage dans les mèches bleues.

« Je te l'ai dit, baka. On va faire mieux que ça, on va devenir les meilleurs du Japon ! »

Tetsuya étira un mince sourire et s'efforça de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre le visage de son homologue. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du dunker, mordillant légèrement la chair charnue, un soupir de plaisir à l'appui. Kagama réagit au quart de tour; une flèche de bien-être le parcourut alors que sa langue rencontrait celle de son ombre, avide. Les muscles s'entortillèrent rapidement et bientôt le joueur aux cheveux rouge plaquait son amant contre le mur, ses mains venant s'égarer sous son t-shirt. Il avait envie de le toucher, son corps réclamait le sien... Résister d'avantage ne semblait plus possible, à ce stade.

« Tu sembles aller mieux...

- Mmh... Pas ici... Kagami-kun... »

Le scoreur fondit dans le cou, mordant, léchant par-à-coups la peau pâle d'une ombre qui se confondait en gémissements plaintifs, ses mains s'accrochant à son vêtement.

« C'est ta faute... Je peux plus me retenir.. Kuroko. Je.. J'ai envie de.. »

Le rouge ne termina pas sa phrase mais le passeur savait où il voulait en venir. Oh oui... A vrai dire, il en avait lui aussi, autant envie. Sa tête ne tournait plus et il voulait qu'elle se remette à flotter dans la brume mais cette fois-ci sous l'effet du plaisir que lui procurerait son amant.

« Kagami-kun... Moi aussi. Viens, changeons d'endroit. »

Il le repoussa doucement et lui prit la main avant de partir en direction de leur chambre. Si tout se passait bien, les autres joueurs n'allaient pas revenir avant un moment puisqu'ils étaient toujours aux bains et iraient surement manger après ça. Ils avaient vraisemblablement le temps. Taiga se laissa faire, religieusement, se mordant même la lèvre d'anticipation. Il adorait quand Kuroko prenait des initiatives de la sorte et nul doute que le passeur en avait envie vu l'allure qu'il s'évertuait à garder jusqu'au lieu de leur destination. Une fois arrivé, Tetsuya fit coulisser prudemment le _shoji_ et constata avec bonheur que personne n'était là. Tous les futons étaient alignés et assurément vides. Il soupira de soulagement. Il attira sa lumière à l'intérieur et referma avec précaution. Dès lors Taiga se colla contre son dos, passant ses bras autour de son corps et perdant sa bouche dans son cou. Plus bas, il sentit quelque chose de dur se poser contre ses fesses, un frisson de plaisir lui vrilla le ventre.

« Kagami-kun est en forme. » Déclara t-il, le plus naturellement du monde, en se frottant contre la preuve du désir de sa lumière pour lui.

Le dunker grogna en se collant d'avantage si c'était possible.

« Fais pas l'étonné, tch...

- Je suis très étonné. »

Le rouquin retourna avec obligation son petit ami et colla sa bouche à la sienne, avec véhémence, reprenant d'assaut la langue déjà éprouvée.

« T'es un allumeur !

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout. »

La mine boudeuse du bleuté terminèrent de faire craquer le scoreur qui l'attira avec lui sur leur _futon_. Tetsuya se retrouva à califourchon sur son amant qui en avait profité pour reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut, avec fougue. Il répondit ardemment à l'échange tout en entourant le cou de sa lumière de ses bras. La proximité était à ce stade proprement frustrante du fait de l'inutilité devenue manifeste des vêtements. Taiga passa ses mains sous le t-shirt blanc et le fit passer par dessus le visage de son ombre qui en profita pour faire de même avec son pull. Il soupira de plaisir quand son torse rencontra celui de son amant, peau contre peau, sans barrière.

« Tu es brûlant... Soupira le passeur contre l'oreille de l'autre.

- A qui la faute, hein ? Je te veux...»

Un micro-sourire plus tard, le jeune homme se retrouvait délesté de son short et de son sous-vêtement. Kagami l'attira une nouvelle fois contre lui ; ses mains se posèrent aussitôt sur les fesses nues, les malaxant avec application et gourmandise. La lueur de désir qui brillait dans les yeux assombris de sa lumière firent frissonner le plus petit. Il poussa un gémissement quand une des mains migra vers l'avant, enserrant doucement son membre tendu.

« Nnnhh »

Taiga faisait coulisser le sexe tendu entre ses doigts, avec lenteur, s'enivrant des expressions de pur plaisir prenant place sur le visage de son petit ami ainsi que des gémissements étouffés contre son épaule. Il sentait son épiderme devenir humide là où Kuroko respirait, par saccade. Ces soupirs, il en voulait plus ! Basculant le bleuté contre le futon, il enserra à nouveau son sexe et fit courir lentement sa langue sur le bord.

« Kag... Aaaah.. -Kun.. »

Une réponse plutôt positive qui fit sourire le dunker. Il prit alors le membre entier en bouche, jouant de sa langue sur la peau au bord de la rupture. Kuroko mordait son poing sous l'effet du plaisir, respirant de plus en plus difficilement. C'était tellement bon... Kagami lui faisait tellement de bien.. A tous les niveaux. Le basket, la cuisine... Le sexe.

« Kaga ..Aah... Stop. Viens, je je... Nnh

- A-attends.. »

Le jeune homme se redressa et parti fouiller un instant dans son sac. Il en sortit un petit flacon et en profita pour se déshabiller totalement avant de revenir vers son amant. Kuroko avisa la petite bouteille et étira un mince sourire, amusé.

« Je suis épaté... Kagami-kun. »

Le rouge piqua un fard, se mordant la lèvre de gène. Kuroko dut se réfréner pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à cette vision pour le moins incongrue.

« Je.. C'est pas moi ! C'est Kise... Je l'ai croisé et il m'a donné ça et... C'était super gênant, 'tain ! »

Tetsuya était clairement amusé désormais. Il profita du trouble de son petit ami pour venir se coller à nouveau à lui, le poussant contre le futon et grimpant une nouvelle fois sur son corps.

« Prépare-moi. Je ne peux plus attendre... Taiga... »

_« Gloups »_. Le rouge avala difficilement sa salive en avisant l'expression de luxure pure qui prenait place sur le visage du bleuté. Il prit le petit flacon en main et l'ouvrit, versant une petite quantité de liquide froid translucide dans le creux de sa main. Tetsuya se pencha d'avantage contre son corps, creusant le dos et calant son visage contre son oreille. Kagami était aux premières loges... Kuroko poussait des gémissements de plaisir à mesure qu'il s'attelait doucement à le préparer, faisant coulisser ses doigts lubrifiés en lui. Quand il fut jugé prêt à le recevoir, le bleuté se redressa et se positionna au dessus de son membre tendu par le désir. Une grimace déforma son visage alors qu'il se laissait glisser sur la large colonne de chair. Kagami observait les changements d'expressions de son amant, oscillant entre douleur et soulagement quand il arriva au bout. Il attendit son feu vert pour continuer.

« Vas-y... B-bouges... Mh » Murmura le passeur en s'abaissant à nouveau contre lui, lui volant ses lèvres au passage, de façon aérienne.

Le dunker quémanda un autre baiser exigeant, entortillant sa langue à la sienne et amorça ses coups de reins, coulissant lentement entre les chairs serrées de son ombre. Ombre qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses halètements à mesure que l'échange continuait. Les coups de butoirs du rouge avaient gagné en intensité, entrant et ressortant presque totalement pour mieux revenir taper l'endroit stratégique qui arrachait des cris de pur plaisir au bleuté. Parallèlement, sa main malmenait son membre gorgé de sang, au bord de la rupture.

« Tetsuya... Je vais... Mmh

- Viens maintenant. Haa ! »

Kuroko jouit entre ses doigts, contre son ventre et criant son plaisir contre son oreille, tandis que lui suivait peu de temps après, à l'intérieur de lui, un soupir rauque à l'appui.

Les deux jeunes gens respiraient à présent bruyamment, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Ça avait été bon. Extrêmement bon. Kuroko vint sceller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres alors qu'il essayait de se relever, bon gré mal gré.

« On est bons pour repasser à la douche, Kagami-kun. »

Le plus grand esquissa un sourire satisfait, serrant son petit ami contre lui et enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux bleus.

« Si on va dans une douche à deux... Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

- Pervers. »

Une musique retentit alors dans le silence de la pièce. Kuroko reconnu la sonnerie, c'était son téléphone. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal du corps de son amant qui grogna, mécontent.

« C'est devenu une habitude, 'tain... »

Le scoreur avisa son amant qui semblait s'être statufié d'un coup. Il fronça les sourcils et se traina à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Oy !

- C'est heu... Un peu gênant. » déclara un Kuroko, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, les yeux bleus écarquillés rivés sur son téléphone.

Taiga porta lui aussi son regard sur l'écran et laissa échapper un cri d'horreur :

**Message de Aomine-kun, reçu à 19h26 :**

**Juste pour vous dire que les chambres de _Touhou_ sont mitoyennes aux vôtres. J'ai TOUT entendu. Au moins, tu sembles être pas trop mauvais au pieu, le ricain. Ha ha. Tetsu, jolie voix.**

**[Fin]**

**... XD**


End file.
